


December Day 13

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bookstores, December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	December Day 13

You like to get a book for everybody on Christmas. It doesn’t matter if they particularly like to read, you just like to get them a book that goes with their interests. You get them other gifts also, but you like to “spread the word that books are still a thing”.

You love all books. Classics, teen fiction, mystery…you name it. Your family isn’t the most book loving so you never expect books from them unless you specifically ask for it. They give you gift cards to the book store instead. You usually get about five of those per Christmas. 

You just finished getting all of the books for your family members. Your arms are loaded with everything from cookbooks to comic books. You aren’t ready to leave yet though. You want to go look at some books to see what you’ll want to come get with your gift cards. 

You head to the area with the classic books…and there is someone already there. You have never in your life seen someone at that section so you are a little curious as to who it is.   
The guy is tall, brown hair…wait. You know that butt. 

He must have felt you staring because he turned around with an, “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I in your way, darling?”

You felt like a fish out of water, but you finally got out a, “No, you aren’t. I just never see anyone in this section when I come in the afternoons.”

“The classics are my favorite. I usually come early in the mornings to do book shopping though. Keep away from the crowds.” 

“That makes sense. Classics are my favorite too. I have a love/hate relationship with the fact that not many people like them..,” you trailed off. “I’ll let you get back to browsing. I was just going to see if there was anything that I haven’t read yet that stood out to me today, but these books are getting heavy. Have a nice day.” You smiled at him and turned to walk away.

“Wait! Let me help you!” He came over to you and grabbed most of the books out of your hands. “Would you like to get coffee with me and talk? I’d love to hear about your favorite books.” 

“I’d love to…as long as they have holiday coffee.” 

“I’m sure they do, darling.” He waited for you to buy your books before holding the door open for you. “Oh, I feel like an idiot. I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Tom, what’s your name?”

“My name is y/n. I know who you are by the way.” He smiles at you when you say that. 

“Well since you know who I am, please tell me that you like Shakespeare?” He looks really nervous so you pretend to think hard about it.

“Don’t look so scared. I love Shakespeare.”

I’ve never seen someone look as relieved as he did at that moment. You started giggling at him and he laughed back. 

Snow started falling as the two of you walked to the coffee shop. Who knew that Christmas shopping for books would lead to having coffee and talking about your favorite books with Tom Hiddleston?


End file.
